


In which Meg discovers she could get used to eating more pizza

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spanking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarence could fuck someone up, she just didn’t think he did it for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Meg discovers she could get used to eating more pizza

Meg tried to think how exactly they had gotten here, because she really did not see this coming for miles. Well, to be fair she had thought the angel was a bit sweet on her, but that was just it, as heated as the one kiss that they’d shared before this was, Meg didn’t think he was the kind of guy that was into holding a girl down and spanking her. Of course, Meg didn’t believe that Clarence was the nice cherubic sort of angel some might mistake him for, oh no, if anything her attraction to him started the first time she saw him smite a demon, stone hard purpose and determination in his eyes, swift grace in his limbs, cheek bones lit up with the flicker of dying light pouring out of the demon; Clarence could fuck someone up, she just didn’t think he did it for fun.

Not that she was complaining. Try as hard she might to be a bit quiet – why she even cared not to bother the Winchester’s sleeping in the next room who knew, maybe out of deference to the angel’s favoritism of them – but he really wasn’t holding back. The pizza box on the cluttered coffee table in front of the couch blinked in and out of her vision, tears stinging her eyes, lip bleeding from where she bit so hard she broke it open, her whole backside flushed hot and tingling, hard blows coming in rapid succession down the swell of her cheeks and even the tops of her thighs, pants just pushed down to her knees and her shirt was still on too.

Oh yeah, it started with pizza that night didn’t it, well Dean had been the one to decide on pizza so he could deal with her noises when for whatever strange reason this is where dinner lead to for the angel. He still had his trench coat and tie on. She pushed her ass up higher in the air, sore and bruising and exposed, goading him on harder. Braced against the arm of the couch, Meg felt like she’d tumble out of his lap if she didn’t hold on, his more than human strength bearing down on her, but she had more than human endurance, and certainly took a good measure of twisted pleasure in the pain that started thrumming up through her back and down her legs, spreading out, aching, making her cunt so wet her thighs were getting slick.

The angel stilled after a particularly unrestrained scream, a choked out sob that was more a moan than a cry to stop. Twisting around to glare at him, daring him to fucking stop and she’d be the one on top in an instant, her chest flopped down hard over the bend of his lap when the other’s strong hands pulled her legs up, wrenching her pants down as she toed off her shoes, oh she was with the program and fully on board. His blue blue eyes were so lit up as pants were tossed aside, jaw set firm, hair tousled and spiking up at all odd angles after she roughed him up in the make out session that preceded this, one hand of his still holding her panties – black lace because a girls gotta treat herself – bringing them up to her face and shoving them in her mouth. Mumbling a half hearted protest in surprise, one eyebrow arched, long fingers pushed them in before going up to his own lips making a ‘shh’ gesture.

Well fuck her ten ways to Sunday, Meg couldn’t help moaning around her own sharp taste and dropping her head again, able to part her legs better this time, getting up on her knees and spreading, begging him for a little attention, a little more. What she got was a sharp swat of a flattened palm right on her cunt, back arched and quivering, face pressed into the torn scratchy upholstery of the couch; that was not what she expected but she wouldn’t mind it a little harder, more and more till she was just a sopping undone mess, maybe he’d fuck her tonight, maybe he was just playing around, but a girl could get used to this kind of treatment.


End file.
